ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gherkin Her Chain
}} Crystal finds Haley's weakness... or at least thinks she does. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Crystal ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley (whispering): Celia? Haley (whispering): Celia, where are you? The front door is too well guarded and I just drank two healing potions. I need you to come up with me to the roof and fly us— Crystal appears from behind a barrel and throws pickles at Haley. Crystal: PICKLE DEATH ATTACK! Crystal smiles proudly. Haley stares at the pickles. Haley: So that's the sort of battle this is going to be, huh? Crystal: You're just jealous because you don't have a secret plan for beating me that's as awesome as my secret pickle plan for beating you! HA! Crystal: Bozzok told me to find and kill you, right? Crystal: So I tried to think about all the times we got stuck on missions together, and I remembered one thing: Whenever we ordered sandwiches, you always asked them to hold the pickles. Crystal: But pickles are totally yummy, so I asked myself, "Why would Haley not want totally yummy pickles on her food?" Haley: And the answer you came up with was, "Because she's physically vulnerable to them." Haley fires an arrow but misses Crystal. Crystal: Yeah! Smart, huh! Though I admit, I was sorta hoping you would be screaming in agony from their touch by now. Haley: Geez, Bozzok finally gets a shot at me, and THIS is the plan he goes with?? Crystal: Nah, Bozz made fun of me when I told him my plan. He said I should just do this to you instead: Crystal strikes and breaks Haley's bow, "SNAP!" Haley: My bow!! That was a +3 bow, you stupid cow! Crystal: Yeah? Well it was a +4 dagger, so suck on that while I shove it down your throat. Haley: Wait—how many magic plusses did the pickles have? Did they have enough to overcome by DR? Crystal: "DR"? Haley: Sure—Dill Resistance. Crystal: I dunno, I didn't even check. Haley: That's probably why it didn't work! Here, check the barrel, I bet there's a label somewhere. Crystal: Hmmmm, I don't see anything. Haley: Try the inside bottom, that's where they traditionally put the stats. Crystal: Oh, yeah, good idea. I think I see something down— Crystal falls into the pickle barrel off-panel, "SPLOOSH!" D&D Context * Death Attack is a class feature of the Assassin prestige class (which Crystal has levels in). It allows the possibility of paralyzing or killing a subject with a single attack, provided the assassin has had time to study the subject. The ability requires that the attack deal damage to work, however, making pickles an unlikely weapon of choice. * Sunder attacks have a chance of breaking an opponent's weapon. * Crystal's dagger is not only +4, but also deals additional cold damage. Trivia * A Gherkin is a type of pickle. External Links * 607}} View the comic * 96713}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Death Attack Category:Uses Sunder Category:Haley Runs Afoul of the Greysky City Thieves Guild